


Ham Squah

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Series: Ham Squah [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Forgive Me, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>angel.schuy: somtimes I wonder why I still hang out with you guys<br/>ham.man: its because you love us<br/>angel.schuy: no I think im definitely doing this out of pity<br/>elizard.schuy: that sounds about right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ham Squah

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, because I suck, I'm doing a texting fic. I figured it'd be easy to keep up on considering school's starting again and I'll be busier than ever. This fic will be very short, considering it's just a start, but I'll be adding more soon! Hope y'all enjoy.

_elizard.schuy added angel.schuy to the chat._

elizard.schuy: angelica I need to ask you to do something for me

angel.schuy: and why did you add me to this chat?

angel.schuy: eliza we are sitting five feet away from eachother

pegleg.schuy: for the dramatics

angel.schuy: are you doing this so you have witnesses in case I say no to whatever you're asking

angel.schuy: because that's ridiculous

angel.schuy: that sounds like something Alexander would do because he's, well, stupid 

ham.man: this is slander

elizard.schuy: anyways,,,,,,, 

elizard.schuy: you know the coffee shop you work at sometimes?

angel.schuy: I know of it

elizard.schuy: you know that girl that works there too? you know, curly hair, red lipstick, really pretty

pegleg.schuy: eliza....... 

laffytaffy: is this going where I think it is going

angel.schuy: ..........are you asking me to get her number for you

elizard.schuy: that's exactly what im asking

mulligone: wow this chat got a lot gayer than I could have ever imagined

mulligone: someone add jefferson and madison while we're at it

pegleg.schuy: on it

ham.man: PEGGY NO

mulligone: wait no that's not what I meant

_pegleg.schuy added tomto and jmads to the chat._

mulligone: goddamnit

tomto: what the fuck is going on here

a.a.ron: absolute madness thats what

ham.man: fuck

tomto: ew

angel.schuy: youre in no place to be showing disgust, being who you are

tomto: okay first of all

tomto: I did not come here to be dragged within five seconds of my arrival

elizard.schuy: what exactly had you been anticipating

tomto: not this

angel.schuy: well obviously I've got every reason to be dragging you, considering,,,,

ham.man: roast him angelica

jawn.lawn: roast me daddy

jmads: I

jmads: this is out of control

_tomto has left the chat._

_jmads has left the chat._

angel.schuy: look what you've done are you satisfied

angel.schuy: y'all are really testing my patience

angel.schuy: say some shit like that again and you're gonna be catching these hands

jawn.lawn: roast me daddy

ham.man: roast me daddy

laffytaffy: roast me daddy

mulligone: roast me daddy

elizard.schuy: roast me daddy

a.a.ron: I

pegleg.schuy: what the hell are you guys doing 

_angel.schuy has left the chat._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Send me prompts if you want to see more. My tumblr is djspooksjim.


End file.
